Iron Man Vol 2
| years published = 1996-1997 | total issues = 13 | featured characters = Iron Man | creators = Scott Lobdell; Jim Lee; Jeph Loeb; Whilce Portacio; Ryan Benjamin | previous = Volume One | next = Volume Three }} Iron Man, Volume 2 is the second ongoing comic book series to feature the eponymous character Iron Man. The series was published by Marvel Comics from November, 1996 to November, 1997 and had a total run of thirteen issues. The entire series was collected in the Iron Man, Volume 2 trade paperback collection. This series was published under the "Heroes Reborn" banner, and chronicled the lives of Marvel's flagship characters (minus Spider-Man and the X-Men) in an alternate reality. The series was written by Jim Lee and Scott Lobdell (and later Jeph Loeb) and featured artwork by Whilce Portacio, Ryan Benjamin and Jim Lee. Cover art was provided by Whilce Portacio, Ryan Benjamin and Terry Shoemaker. This series had tie-ins to the other "Heroes Reborn" titles including The Avengers and The Fantastic Four. Despite it's short production run, Iron Man, Volume 2 tied into three crossover storylines entitled "Industrial Revolution", "Heroes Reunited" and "World War 3". Following the discontinuation of the "Heroes Reborn" titles, all of the characters involved in those volumes were returned to the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Iron Man * Happy Hogan * Jasper Sitwell * Liz Ross * Pepper Potts * The Hulk * HYDRA * Living Laser * Whirlwind * None * Heroes Reborn: Iron Man (TPB) * Twelve out of thirteen issues of the series were collected in the Heroes Reborn: Iron Man trade paperback, which was released in November of 2006. This 344-page compendium also included Heroes Reborn #½. * Issue #1 of the series shipped with an alternate cover illustrated by Ryan Benjamin. * Issue #4, "Bring Me the Head of the Hulk!", also shipped with a holiday variant cover illustrated by Whilce Portacio with inks by Scott Williams. * Jeph Loeb took over the writing chores on the series beginning with issue #8. He also co-wrote parts of issue #7 with Jim Lee and Scott Lobdell. * John Dickenson replaced Scott Williams as the cover embellisher with issue #6. * Ryan Benjamin illustrated the covers to issue #7, * Terry Shoemaker illustrated the covers to issues #9, #10 and #12. * The cover to issue #13 was illustrated by Richard Bennett and Tom Raney. It is the only issue of the series that they worked on. * Issues #1 and #12 were 48-page double-sized issues. * One of the most prominent alterations between the history presented in this title's internal reality in contrast to the mainstream Marvel Universe is that the Hulk plays an integral role in the origin of Iron Man. * This series introduced the character of Connor "Rebel" O'Reilly, a character who is unique to the "Heroes Reborn" universe and did not have a counterpart in the mainstream Earth-616 reality. * The armor that Tony Stark wears in this series is generally referred to as the Prometheum armor. * Iron Man, Volume 2 at MDP * * * Iron Man, Volume 2 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Iron Man Vol 2 Category:Heroes Reborn/Comics Category:Marvel Comics